Fibromyalgia is a medical disorder characterized by chronic widespread pain and a heightened and painful response to pressure. The pain typically is associated with the muscoskeletal system and is typically present in one's joints, muscles, and tendons, in addition to other soft tissue. This disorder affects both men and women, with a ratio of nine women to one man. The symptoms of fibromyalgia can be extremely debilitating. In the United States, it is reported that over 12 million people suffer from fibromyalgia.
Fibromyalgia symptoms include not only pain and pressure sensitivity, but also debilitating fatigue, sleep disturbance and joint stiffness. Some people with fibromyalgia also report difficulty with swallowing, bowel movements, and bladder functions. Many people with fibromyalgia also exhibit conditions of depression and anxiety.
Current treatment of fibromyalgia includes medications, changes in behavior, and exercise. A host of medications are on the market which propose to deal with symptoms of fibromyalgia. Unfortunately, many of these medications offer very limited relief and some even have negative side effects. Quick, effective and positive treatments of fibromyalgia without negative side effects are desired in the art.